Lord Dyson
Originally serving as a land baron, Lord Dyson was a low ranking member of hereditary nobility in Coventry that lived in the eleventh century. He was considered to be evil by Lady Godiva, who's husband was convinced to tax the peasants of Coventry by Lord Dyson. He thrived on the repression of the poor peasants but then mysteriously vanished after Lady Godiva completed her ride threw town while naked on her horse. : In the twenty-first century, Lord Dyson was accidentally conjured along with Lady Godiva by a student known as Duncan in Magic School. He was able to feed on repression of mortals and magical beings gaining enough strength to become corporeal and when he was sent back to his own time, he was able to change the course of history causing Lady Godiva to be unable to finish her ride, ultimately affecting the present time, in which women was viewed as unequal to men. Quick Facts Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Energy Balls, Shimmering, Rage Amplification Portrayed By: Maury Sterling Accidentally Conjured with Lady Godiva While Charmed One Paige Matthews was in Magic School trying to prevent the Elders from closing the school, she argued with Odin, demanding that they leave the school open to guide young teenagers into their powers and teach them an understanding of magic. But as she was defending the students, a student named Duncan and his friend found a picture of Lady Godiva in a book, and Duncan conjured her, causing the woman to appear naked on her horse before all of Magic School and the Elders. At the same time, Lord Dyson appeared in non-corporeal, spirit form next to a wall, but unlike Godiva, he went unnoticed. Feeding on Duncan and Odin While the students and teachers crowded around Godiva, Paige told them to back off and give her room, but then Dyson walked around the room and sensed repression coming from Duncan and he feed on it, causing Duncan to turn on another student, and he began punching him in the face repeatedly telling the boy to quit picking on him. : Dyson was appeased by what was happening and then after wreaking havoc on the School, as Paige and Odin were arguing, Dyson walked beside Odin and fed on his repression, causing Odin to turn on Paige and fire a lightning bolt at her, causing her to fall to the floor with a wounded shoulder. Dyson then became corporeal. He then tried to blast an energy ball at Godiva, but the ball vanished because he needed more power. Feeding on the People of San Francisco Once he left Magic School, Dyso roamed the streets of San Francisco, surprised and amused by how much repression he could sense. He feed on the repression of a man getting a newspaper, causing him to become agitated with the vending machine and he began hitting it with a crutch. Dyson notice that a police car was coming around the corner and he blasted it with his energy ball, causing it to blow up in a fiery explosion. He then proceeded to feed on more repression that he sensed. Sent Back to the Eleventh Century Although they knew Dyson had acquired strength from feeding on repression, they summoned him to Magic School so they could send him and Godiva back to their own time, thinking that Godiva would be able to complete her ride. Dyson materialized in the School and Piper tried to blow him up but he was impervious to the power. Paige then quickly recited a spell to send them back to their own time and the two vanished. Bt because of his newly acquired strength, when Dyson was sent back, he intervened in the ride, causing the course of history to be changed. : In the present time, the sisters discovered that women were unequal to men and that Phoebe was married to Leslie St. Claire, who told her she should be at home watching their kids, Piper then noticed a poster with a picture of Leslie that said "Ask Leslie, He'll Tell You How To Handle Your Women". They then proceeded to the street where, everyone looked at them, and then Piper noticed a sign that prohibited women from talking in public, and if they did, it was punishable by flogging. A man on a horse then appeared and they were arrested for talking. In the cell, the man told them no talking or they will be flogged further. The sisters then called for Leo and explained what had happened. Paige asked him to bring her to Duncan so they could get a spell from him to conjure Godiva and Dyson back to their time. : Although she had difficulty persuading Duncan to give her the spell, she eventually did, describing a world where he would be free to practice and embrace his magic. She gave him two choices, that he could either practice magic freely or he could go back to his rat hole of seclusion. He then agreed to give her the spell. Return to the Twenty-First Century and Feeding on Piper The sisters planned to conjured Godiva and Dyson to Magic School so that they could send Godiva back to her time, but before they did they asked one another if any of them have any unexpressed rage Dyson could feed on. The sisters explained how they felt about things and then conjured the two. When they appeared, Dyson tried to feed on Phoebe and Paige's repression but he could not sense any from them, but then he turned to Piper and sense a great amount of repression in her and he began to feed on it causing Piper to turn on Leo and express her anger towards him about how he felt regarding the Elders and what had happened with Gideon. She then used her power of Molecular Combustion to blow Leo up three time but then Paige snapped her out of it. Piper then realized what had happened, but it was too late, Dyson dematerialized seeking more repression. Destruction Dyson materialized in the Manor while the sisters were trying to figure out a way to defeat him and he launched an energy ball towards Godiva and Paige, but they managed to jump out of the way in time, causing the ball to blow a couch up. As the sisters ran up the stairs Leo followed but then stopped when an energy ball hit the stairway and he attempted to blast Dyson with lightning bolts but Dyson averted them. : In the hallway, the sisters then told Leo they were going to let Dyson feed on him, knowing it would vanquish the demon. Dyson appeared in the hallway by Leo and feed on his repressed rage. Dyson was basking in the repression as Leo yelled at the demon. Leo had so much repressed rage within himself that Dyson began to be overwhelmed by it and he eventually was destroyed by the overdose of repression. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Evil Category: Demons Category: Vanquished by Leo Wyatt Category: Season 7